


GothamGossip.com

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Bruce turns very private after settling down with his husband, that reporter whose name escapes every Gothamite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new type of thing so please be nice ;A;
> 
> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/159627022451/man-i-had-to-reinstall-arkham-origins-and-play-it
> 
> pheonix1710 asked: There this thing in my head since the last time someone mentioned that B is pregnant again :) :Bruce Wayne is expecting again. The paparazzi caught him and his baby boy(idk I always have the feeling C&B's first child will be a boy -_- silly me) on the street. The photo of him being beautiful while carrying and his gorgeous baby cause some gossips like:'BW is even more beautiful when he's pregnant','BW and his adorable son in the Gotham's sunshine'... :) forgive me! Part 2: Cause the baby is so beautiful the tabloid started to gossip about how good-looking the baby's father must be. Well it's just Clark and his tall frame, washboard abs, no body fat, with his alien blue eyes look at you like you are the most important thing. You know, normal daddy Clark. P/s: sorry for bothering you with these. They are a beautiful family and I have to get it out.

_[http://www.gothamgossip.com/photos/wayne-expects-second-child](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gothamgossip.com%2Fphotos%2Fwayne-expects-second-child&t=Y2Q1MTRlZTRlNDRlNWExNzc2MjY1NTU1OWYxZjcyMTI5MDlmNGQzNyxtZE5TUmNQdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AUTa-bgwSA_JPVq4CNeIWmg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159627022451%2Fman-i-had-to-reinstall-arkham-origins-and-play-it&m=1) _

## BRUCE WAYNE EXPECTING SECOND CHILD WITH REPORTER HUSBAND.

## [Start Gallery]

tagged: news, baby bump, bruce wayne, photos

Gotham’s Prince was spotted today with a very unmistakable baby bump while shopping at Jezebel Plaza together with four-year-old son Richard, his first child with the Daily Planet reporter. It seems like Richard has taken a liking to comic books since they were seen exiting Blaze Comics bookstore with Richard holding the latest issue of _Wendy The Werewolf Stalker_.

Our favorite Prince was sporting not his usual Armani from head to toe, but a comfortable pair of loose pants, a dark gray poncho, and some Birkenstock sandals. Little Richard was as usual, the most dapper four-year-old in Gotham, wearing stone washed jeans, a tennis shirt, a jacket, and Gucci loafers.

The philanthropist looks even more radiant with child, and son Richard is getting more and more handsome, possibly looking just like daddy. Omega Wayne’s been very private about the identity of his alpha husband, but we are sure he’s good looking enough to sweep us off our feet, too.

The pair have not taken to announcing their celebrations through social media, since Richard’s birth five years ago and his marriage to the reporter a year before that sent Gotham into total shock. Most of Wayne’s media accounts are run by his PR and contain news and photos about the milestones of Wayne Enterprises, and his charity work and philanthropy, but we’re hoping that will change. Bruce, share with us your beautiful family, please!

## Comments

  * **dudewithnostyle** : That four-year-old has more style than I ever will.  
  * **wetwipes** : Looking good, Bruce!
  * **BlondViking** : Since when does Gucci make shoes for toddlers? Those shoes are to die for.
  * **goodbyekitty** : How exciting! Congratulations to the both of them.
  * **friedDumplings** : Maybe it’s better that his husband stays out of the limelight. The dude’s got a job, you know.  
  * **momof5** : How the hell does he make a poncho look fucking good oh my god the injustice
  * **somedude** : how is this news wtf
    * **bigbird** replied: pretty sure the dude who provides free healthcare to the whole city always has a place in the news.
  * **catdog** : Good job, Bruce! Starting them early with the comic books!
  * **hotwings** : I knew Wayne was a closet nerd! 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can u imagine a preggo bruce attending the gotham version of the oscars and the cameras just keeps panning to him because the man is glowing and rubbing his stomach while tending to dick who is wearing the cutest little suit (the gossip is also wild because surely bruce's husband is there as a reporter so they have this mini segment where they interview hot reporters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/159713767786/can-u-imagine-a-preggo-bruce-attending-the-gotham

_[www.gothamgossip.com/news/wayne-gbc-gala](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gothamgossip.com%2Fnews%2Fwayne-gbc-gala&t=ZTg4MDRkNjZhNmYwN2MyZjBmOTFiNzY1ZDM3N2E2ZGY0YWM4Zjk4MixLYTRNa1k2YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AUTa-bgwSA_JPVq4CNeIWmg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159713767786%2Fcan-u-imagine-a-preggo-bruce-attending-the-gotham&m=1) _

## Bruce Wayne glows at the GBC Gala!  
[Start Gallery]

tagged: news, bruce wayne, baby bump, lex luthor, oliver queen, cat grant

Bruce Wayne seems to be taking the omega maternity fashion sphere by storm! Today on the red carpet of the 32nd Annual GBC Gala at the Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History, the again expecting omega mother looked radiant as ever as he slayed in head-to-toe Tom Ford, a change from the usual Armani. The crisp untucked navy dress shirt and custom open front black batwing coat looked as stylish as it is comfortable, just somewhat hiding that growing baby bump.

His son Richard, however, stole the red carpet as he strode in with mom in his own tiny Tom Ford suit that could give even James Bond a run for his money. The stylish four-year-old charmed both red carpeters and the media alike as he waved and smiled.

Bruce’s husband of course was absent and was probably with the rest of us in the sea of reporters, but Mr. Wayne did bring a date: his childhood friend and also fellow philanthropist, Dr. Thomas Elliot, owner of Elliot Memorial Hospital.

Joining our Prince on the carpet was the owner of GBC himself, Alan Scott, with husband Sam Zhao, who personally welcomed his son and Dr. Elliot to the carpet.

Big names from other cities attended the gala as well, such as Lex Luthor of LexCorp Metropolis who looked dashing in Hugo Boss as he smirked at the cameras. Cat Grant of National City’s CatCo., also in attendance, wowed in a red off shoulder mermaid gown from Prada. Veronica Cale of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals dazzled guests in v-cut, long sleeved black dress by Alexander McQueen. And Oliver Queen and wife Dinah Lance of Queen Industries of Star City, both looked effortlessly chic in Versace.

Along with big corporate names, personalities leading the top and most advanced research laboratories in the US were also in attendance, such as Dr. Harrison Wells of STAR Labs and Dr. Tina McGee of Mercury Labs. Both laboratories are based in Central City.

Attendees of the 32nd annual GBC Gala are celebrating Bruce Wayne’s acceptance of Gotham City’s Humanitarian Award two weeks ago in recognition of his philanthropy and charity work for the more unfortunate citizens of the city, and will be joining an auction to raise funds for the benefit of Gotham Museum of Antiquities, the Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History, and the Martha Wayne Foundation.

The 32nd annual GBC Gala is possible with its partnership with Soder Cola and Wayne Enterprises, with the participation of the Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History.

Comments:

  * **androiduser:** betcha that poncho looking thing cost more than half a year of my salary. Ha.
  * **sweetnsour:** that slit in Dinah Lance’s dress holy shit Angelina Jolie you better run.
  * **unicorncandy:** Luthor’s head is still brighter than my future fml
  * singleanddesperate: IS DR. ELLIOT SINGLE??
  * **rottenegg:** if all the big people are here, where’s Cobblepot? Doesn’t he own the museum?
    * **redhead** : Gotham’s city government now owns the museum since Cobblepot can’t afford the upkeep. Bruce holds fundraisers for its upkeep.
    * **lostboy** replied: that’s asking for trouble. You know that douchebag hates Wayne for being prettier, richer, and all around better person.
    * **pikachu:** Cobblepot might be a big name, he’s got an attitude worse than Ferris Boyle. I’m disgusted that both pieces of shit even got invited to Bruce’s acceptance ceremony.
    * **Teddy replied** : I’d rather him far, far away from Bruce and his sweet, adorable baby.
      * **Cattykit replied:** Dr. Elliot can beat the shit out of that creep if he tries to get anywhere near Bruce or Richard!
  * **momof5:** this gives me reasons why I need to get tiny suits for my kids, too. then pretend we’re on the red carpet.  



* * *

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdQw4w9WgXcQ&t=MWU3NDAzNTIxNDRiY2RlM2ExZDUyZTNkYzhmNTFlZWNkOTA1MTBlYSxLYTRNa1k2YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AUTa-bgwSA_JPVq4CNeIWmg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159713767786%2Fcan-u-imagine-a-preggo-bruce-attending-the-gotham&m=1) _

## GBC Gala Red Carpet – Bruce Wayne on his Humanitarian Award

 _Uploaded by Whiz Radio_  
Subscribers: 20,456  
Views: 321,678  
Thumbs up: 21,467  
Thumbs down: 142

_Description: Bruce Wayne shares with us his thoughts on the award, and then little Richard steals Gotham’s heart away._

“Hi, Mr. Wayne!”

Bruce adjusts his coat while Dr. Elliot, carrying Richard, moves to the side to talk with the reporter to the right. “Please call me Bruce,”

“Hi, Bruce!”

“Hi, good evening,” Bruce smiles.

“I’m Billy Batson for Whiz Radio News. It’s so great to meet you!”

Billy offers the microphone to Bruce. “It’s great to meet you, too! Are you doing this for the YouTube channel?”

“Yes, yes, I am,” Billy laughs from behind the camera. “You look stunning tonight! Not wearing Armani tonight, though?”

“Thank you! You’re looking quite dashing yourself, Mr. Batson. But honestly, Richard said he wanted to come with me to the party and be James Bond, so the best way I can let him be James Bond is to let him wear Tom Ford,”

“I maybe dashing, but not as dashing as Richard,”

“You both have your place on the runway, Mr. Batson,” Bruce chuckles.

“So what’s it like being celebrated for your humanitarian efforts? But you don’t only do philanthropy in Gotham City, you’ve also been helping with the food and water shortages, and of course getting people to safety in war torn Qurac and Bialya,”

“Well, I never really expected anything in return for helping my fellow citizens. I have more than enough and I love sharing it with them. Thank you so much, Gotham, for recognizing the help I give to you. It’s an honor to help you,” Bruce cups his belly, and rubs the underside of the swelling midsection. “And I never wanted anyone to know I’ve been helping the people of Qurac and Bialya, but still, you know how the media is. I haven’t gone back there in a while since Richard’s been born and of course I’ve got another one on board, but I still send help and still try to help with the peace talks. I would love to go back and meet the people—they’re so beautiful and kind, and like everybody else, they deserve a life of peace,”

“Speaking of another one on board, is it a boy or a girl?”

Bruce narrows his eyes at the reporter in faux annoyance. “I’m kidding,” he laughs. “We don’t know yet. We want to be surprised,”

“Any ideas on the room color?”

“We painted Richard’s nursery green, but recently he’s been into blue, so he’s moving into a blue room,” answers Bruce. “So baby’s getting a green nursery,”

“We’ll be seeing a rise in green nurseries, aren’t we?”

Bruce laughs again. “Oh goodness, people think I’m a trendsetter, but really, I’m not,”

Dr. Elliot comes into view, holding Richard who’s reaching for Bruce. “Mommy!” says Richard.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Bruce gently plucks the child from Dr. Elliot’s arms and gathers him in his. “Richard, say hi to the nice reporter,”

“Daddy?” Richard looks past the reporter in front of them and searches for someone in the crowd.

“No, it’s not Daddy,” answers Bruce.

“Isn’t he just adorable!” says Billy.  

“Say hi, sweetheart,” says Bruce again.

“Hello!” Richard gives Billy a big smile. “I’m four!”

“Yes, you are four!” Billy chuckles.

Richard turns to Bruce. “I love you, Mommy,” he kisses Bruce on the cheek.

“Aww, I love you too,” Bruce kisses Richard’s temple as the child tries to hug him.

“Thank you so much, Bruce,” says Billy.

“And thank you, too, Mr. Batson, have a good night!” Bruce waves goodbye as Dr. Elliot herds him off to the center of the carpet.

## Comments:

  * **bearhug:** ISN’T RICHARD JUST PRECIOUS
  * **flowercrowb:** whoa the fuck dislikes a video about a beautiful human and his beautiful child, nice clothes and charity and philanthropy work?
  * **llamalover:** just when you think you can find something to nitpick about him, it’s revealed he helps war torn countries recover. The man can do no wrong
  * **Jae Lee:** If Queen Elizabeth sees this, you got yourself the cutest super spy ever.
  * **A Tough Cookie:** Aaww! Itty bitty Richard loves mommy! It’s cute he’s looking for his daddy in the crowd.
  * **curlyFries:** for the love of god someone please figure out who his husband is that kid is fine af.
  * **Coffee Is Life:** I’ve lived in Gotham all my life and I seriously do not get what the big deal is with this guy.
    * **Alice replied:** go watch something else if you don’t care about him.
    * **adam &belle replied**: if you’ve lived here all your life, you should probably thank this dude and his family for your education, healthcare, and probably even your job.
  * **KoKoKrunch:** is there a way I can donate to his causes?



* * *

 

## Twitter: 

 **@StaleBread** : lurking near the Pinkney museum while the #32ndGBCGala is going on and there’s this cute reporter

 **@purpleslippers:** @StaleBread PICS

 **@chilicheese:** @StaleBread PROOF NOW

 **@tomatoblanket:** @StaleBread omg what if it’s bruce’s husband pics pics pics!!

 **@StaleBread:** [blurry picture of reporter]

 **@silvercuffs:** @StaleBread that’s Jack Ryder and he’s an asshole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> GBC: Gotham Broadcasting Corporation: owned by Alan Scott
> 
> Soder Cola: you’ll see this cola brand all over Gotham in Arkham Origins
> 
> CatCo. Worldwide Media: from CW’s Supergirl
> 
> Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History: Also called Cyrus Pinkney Natural History Institute, is a museum in Arkham City. Penguin took over this museum and used it as a fort against Hugo Strange. In Arkham City, this museum is beside the Iceberg Lounge.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BEH2CAxmLea/ - what bruce is wearing only without the tails and dress shoes instead of those boots. not exactly this one but something like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I had to reinstall Arkham Origins and play it for about 20 minutes just so I could roam around Jezebel Plaza (a mall in Gotham) and look for something Bruce could do that that warrants an article on some tabloid online (though he could probably shit in his own home and it’d be tabloid article worthy).


End file.
